


Eternity

by wildeproductions



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, clexa reincarnation, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on the run for a couple days, Alicia and Elyza find a home to get some well deserved rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place 3-4 months after Alicia and Elyza started dating. I hope you enjoy!

Alicia wasn’t sure what she found the most impressive; her own driving skills, as she made sure to keep the car on the road as she dodged dozens of walkers, or Elyza’s ability to shoot, from the sun roof, some of the walkers that jumped on the car all while Alicia drove in zigzags.

Elyza came back to her seat, loading her shotgun. She looked back. The walkers couldn’t keep up as they drove onto the highway.

“I think we’re good,” Elyza said and grinned at the brunette.

Alicia placed a quick peck on Elyza’s cheek while keeping her eyes on the road. “That was so hot.”

“You’re hot,” the blonde said and then threw the shotgun on the back seat. She raised her legs on the dashboard and grabbed a bag of chips from the side pocket. “We should be able to find a house away from the city before sun down. We need to get some rest.”

Alicia nodded. Rest wasn’t the only thing she needed. They had been on the run for a couple of days now, and they hadn’t gotten a chance to stop to relax and make each other cum all night long. All she wanted was Elyza’s fingers deep inside her. The thought sent a jolt to her core.

Elyza rolled down the window and threw the empty bag of chips. She placed her left hand on the brunette’s thigh and felt her tense at the touch. “You alright, babe?”

“Yeah, I just can’t wait to get to a house. I want you so much right now.”

Elyza grinned as she slid her hand up, squeezing the inside of her lover’s thigh. “Soon.”

They drove for a couple hours, blasting music on the car’s speakers from Alicia’s Iphone, which to the blonde’s surprise was still charged after 4 days on the run. Elyza made fun of nearly every single song in there. They had very different taste in everything, but they liked that about their relationship. Because they spent so much time away from other people, it was refreshing to be with someone so different.

They found a house in an empty suburb. They didn’t see any roamer on their way there, but that didn’t stop them from barricading the hell out of the house just in case. The house was gigantic, and probably belonged to a rich couple that were never home. It had two garages, a big fireplace, a wine cellar, and plenty of beer and food. This was the perfect place to relax.

They entered with their bags and weapons, dropping them in the living room before going to the kitchen.

“There’s frozen, gluten-free pizza in the freezer, wanna eat that?” Elyza asked as she searched the fridge.

“Gluten-free, really? Yes!” Alicia said, barely able to contain her excitement. “I’ll go start a fire. Do you want me to set up the bed in the living room?” There were plenty of rooms in this big house, but there was something incredible romantic and cozy about sleeping in front of a fireplace on the living room floor.

“Yeah, whatever. As long as we get to cuddle.” Elyza winked. She took off her leather jacket and threw it on the counter before placing the pizza in the oven.

Half an hour later, Elyza joined Alicia in the living with the pizza and two beer bottles. The brunette had started a fire, placed a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor, and of course, there were candles everywhere. Alicia was trying to be romantic and Elyza thought it was incredibly cute.

“You know you should have seen someone about that candle addiction when you still could, Alicia,” Elyza said as she sat down. “Now with the apocalypse and shit, it’s too late.”

Alicia chuckled as she took a slice of pizza. “I can’t help it, they look so pretty!” Elyza had never seen anything more beautiful than Alicia when she got all excited over candles or gluten-free food. “Oh my god, this is so good!” the brunette said, her mouth full.

“I have to admit, it’s not bad.” Elyza shrugged.

Alicia’s smile was so bright. “I’m glad you like it! There used to be this amazing store next to my school that carried all kind of gluten-free product. I miss it.” Her smile faded.

“Maybe someday, after all of this is over, we’ll buy a house together next to a gluten-free grocery.” Elyza said softly, trying to cheer up her girlfriend up.

“Do you really think it’s ever gonna be over?”

The blonde sighed. “I hope so. Either way, we’ll be together, and it’s all that matters. I’ll break into every house and steal their gluten-free food if I have to.”

“I love you,” Alicia said before kissing Elyza. The kiss became heated quickly, and Elyza pulled back.

“You don’t wanna finish eating that pizza first?”

Alicia pushed the plate away from them. “I’d much rather be eating you,” she smirked.

Elyza bit her bottom lip. “Come here.” She pulled the brunette on top of her and drew her into an open-mouthed kiss. They fell back into the huge pile of blankets, their bodies firmly pressed against one another. Elyza let out a soft moan as Alicia pushed her tongue inside her mouth. She moved her tongue languidly, exploring as if they had all the time in the world. She eased a hand between their bodies to cup Elyza’s breast through her shirt and bra, kneading and lifting the mound.

Elyza threw her head back, reveling into the sensations of Alicia’s touch, eager for more. “I need more, please.”

Alicia nodded and they sat up to discard all their clothing. Once she freed the blonde of her garments, she undressed slowly, almost putting on a show for her lover. Alicia leaned forward and slid her lustful tongue on the other woman’s swollen nipples.

“Lay back,” the brunette said. She watched her girlfriend fall back into the pillows and spread her knees wide for her. Alicia could see the wetness glistening on her sex and smell her arousal. Elyza shuddered as Alicia slid her tongue through her warm slit, moaning her lover’s name. Alicia circled her clit with her tongue before moving down and pushing her tongue inside her. Elyza was the best thing Alicia had ever tasted. She trusted her tongue inside and out a couple times before going back to her clit, knowing this is where she’d get a stronger orgasm. She licked and sucked the bundle of nerves until Elyza’s thighs began to tremble around her, and the blonde came hard in her mouth. Alicia licked the new wetness around her sex, before going back on top of her lover. Their lips crashed again, and Elyza moaned as she tasted herself on Alicia’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Elyza breathed against Alicia’s neck. “That was amazing, cutie. Thank you.” Her voice was deliciously hoarse and Alicia was reminded of the pooling wetness between her legs. She accidently bucked her hips against the woman beneath her, desperately wanting her release. “Your turn,” Elyza said with a grin.

Elyza rolled them over and ravished her neck and breasts with rough kisses. Her hand traveled between their bodies and she eased two fingers through slick wetness. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” she said, her voice throaty.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Alicia admitted. Elyza started trusting her fingers in and out in an excruciatingly slow pace. “More,” she panted. Elyza added a third fingers and increased her pace. “I’m gonna come, El.”

“You’re so beautiful, come for me, baby.” With that, Alicia’s wall clenched around Elyza’s fingers and her juices dripped down Elyza’s arm as she came. Alicia’s arms were wrapped around Elyza’s body tightly, holding her in place, never wanting to let her go.

Elyza withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean. She rolled next to her girlfriend and braced her upper body on her elbows, her gaze never leaving Alicia.

The brunette blushed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I like looking at you,” Elyza shrugged and placed a kiss on her shoulder. “You give me some hope that there’s still some good in this world.”

“Dear god,” Alicia chuckled. “When did you become so cheesy?”

“I blame you for that,” Elyza said and started laughing.

“Of course. It’s all my fault,” Alicia said jokingly. She traced with her fingers the infinity symbol that Elyza had tattooed on her collarbone. “I love this, what does it mean?”

“Eternity,” Elyza answered simply. Alicia traced the black lines with her fingertip. “I believe that there are some things and people that defy any concept of time and space. Love is one of them.”

The corners of Alicia’s lips curved sweetly. She held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship. No one can stop me.  
> Follow me on tumblr @ like-poetry-on-amphetamines


End file.
